My little Stella
by AURA FLOWER18
Summary: Stella Thompson vetures from the human world to a realm enhabitated by ponies; not just that she actually makes friends, how will she cope.
1. Chapter 1: interstella

_**Chapter one: Interstella **_

The year 2014 had been harrowing for me in England; my enemy which is myself dropped out of course that made her unhappy since it doesn't involve science. So as a resort I took up two courses that pleased me well AS Art and science A-levels in sixth form; the only problem now is that I'm constantly hurting. I hurting because seeing myself being the must stupidest person in my classes since everyone has scored A's and B's in their coursework and examinations. I know I should not feel sorry for myself; the only cure is to the do my best and believe in my strengths which requires a large amount of energy, I should known that I'm the only one who is capable of harnessing this energy.

"What makes a man would be to commit yourself to the light and let the light guide you to peace and sublime, were all are akin." I got that quote from a novel that I found moving in a sadistic poem of pain and sorrow. The second stanza is "that seems too much to ask for; when the stars fall the akin ties are severed, never to be reattached again."

The poet who wrote this poem has had a similar experience to myself; he lost his brother and his only best friend in the First World War and my friend was killed by a gang in Croydon. My friend was not just a companion, she was like a sister to me.

My favourite part of the poem is "your alone, your kin is gone; you can either put a bullet in your head to join your beloved, or believe in your strengths. But I am confused and scared of life itself; open your third eye and see the secrets you knew but your did not know come to life to aid you."

Antony Grey is saying to open your third eye so we can become one in the universe; the realm we live in today is not the only realm, my friend surely know that. Imagine that, being able to travel to other world to see different forms of life alive or dead. It wouldn't matter to me. As a matter of fact that would be my latest pass time, astral projection.

Afternoon has nearly ended as I realised gold crimson has been washed with grey and blue in December to become twilight; it's time for this lost soul to take a nap.

The third eye or the pineal gland is my personal subject that I like to discuss with my best friend Eva Johnson. We would become interstellar by letting go of our earthly desires. Seeing stars and shapes as time goes by makes me and Eva become distant with reality, because the reality we see with our pineal glands are our reality.

As sleep takes over my body I veer into darkness.

"Sleep well my little Stella, sleep well" the voice echoed.

**Please review**

**hello guys expect chapter seven on the 20th of december; thats when I'v have finished all my coursework**


	2. Chapter 2: the journey to the unknown

**_Chapter 2: Journey to the unknown_**

I woke up to being suspended by nothing in space; this experience was beautiful because I felt closer to Eva, galaxies and stars were swirling around me in such manner it almost made me sick. What really caught my eye was this galloping figure in the shape of a small horse which was very unusual. The steed's mane blended in with the stars and galaxies, distinguishing it would be difficult. The fur however was the same colour as midnight blue.

By now I would guess that my third eye has opened because I have never had stranger dreams than this; abruptly I began to panicked this blissful dream was turning out to be a nightmare; the steed was not slowing down. It was going to trample me to death. As I braced myself for incoming pain the horse slowed down then repeatedly licked my head, it was consoling me.

"Don't worry you're not alone." The horse spoke; the voice was feminine which was soothing; I sort of already know it was a girl because of its stature.

"If you want to come with me, then you have to prepare spiritually to leave your realm." She spoke again in a stern tone.

"Why do you want me to leave; I don't even know your name." I asked as I was growing weary.

The horse was about to speak but I stared at her bottom that had a crescent moon and a giant ink splodge. "I am Luna; let's just say where I'm from, a hero is needed. Anyway child I can see your familiar with the third eye."

"Yes, I'm familiar. What does this got to do with going to your world, Luna." I interrupted.

"Well your third eye is the key to your soul; By becoming one with your soul this would allow you to travel to my realm, as well as others; so I shall now ask you to imagine yourself traveling through the universe with your eyes closed. Shall we begin?"

I was literally sitting crossed legged on clusters of tiny stars, meditating and imagining I was venturing the unknown corners of space; all of a student a light appeared then engulfed me.

**Review please**

**it's funny me and Stella are both trying to awaken our Kundalini.**

**I have edited the story. just to let you reader know.**


	3. Chapter 3: welcome to Equstria

**Chapter three: welcome to Equestria**

shapes flew around me in space bombarding me with its flashy colours; I did not know what they were, human or animal it was really hard to guess. Tonight was the only night I got to sleep well after Luna the horse reassured me, this was also the first night I didn't wet my pillow with the tears I shed for Eva . J; ever since her death I became distant from reality. I stopped attending sixth form college, I'll also stopped going to family gatherings and seeing other friends. Basically the murderers has not only took Evangeline, but they have taken my social life too.

My Single parent of a mother tells me to go to school multiple times, but I simply don't have the strength to lift my finger anymore, so now I have a councillor and the school finally understands my reason form my sudden absence from lessons.

"Rest in piece best friend for ever," I repeated for the fifteenth time now, but I feel like those who are responsible for her being stabbed multiple time is still at large in the streets of London. Argh, those bastards, I'll avenge her soon. As I was planning ways I can be a vigilante I heard murmuring in the background, one of the voices was distinguishable, it sounded awfully like Luna's.

"Shush, Tia you will wake up the guest," then I heard another.

"Sorry Lulu I was eager to see the new residence of Canterlot, since we haven't had anyone from that world here in thousands of years."

"Yes you are quite right sister, but we must let her rest since when she will wake up she will surely be roused at her new physical form; Celestia what is your method of calming her down." Luna said; I started to grow curious about the conversation. I did not know what they talking about and why the voice of the couple were talking about me; the only thing I know is that the couple are bringing my name up over and over again in third person.

All of this was really making me annoyed I wanted to find out what was going on, I felt displaced somehow yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

So it was time for me to awaken; what do I see first in the morning or afternoon since school finished 3:20 on Friday, I see the same horse on my right and on my left I see a colossal steed with an aurora borealis for locks. Not to mention the white horse had a javelin for a horn that was threating enough for me to seek safety behind the velvet pillows that is beneath my head. I really didn't pay attention to Luna or Lulu's hollow crown, but I can see it now; the big one, I think her name is Celestia or Tia has an even more flashy piece of head gear on her horse head.

"Good morning Stella, do you remember me?" Luna spoke first. For a response I nodded since my throat was like a desert; for the first time in forever I thought I was really loosing my marbles I just member that horses are not all the colours of the spectrum and they do not talk plain English, not to mention the bed I'm lying on isn't even mine.

"Hello Stella, this is my sister Celestia and if you can't remember my name then it is Luna." I had to pick my words wisely or I would go berserk; first sentence is.

"Were am I?"

**thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: become one with society

Still I gazed at the two female horses speechless; what do you expect me to say or do, I was confused as to how to react. I've just been whisked to an alternative universe that must be conquered and populated by horses. What any one must do in this kind of situation is not to panic since it makes the situation much worse, but that person who is me must remain calm.

"How did I get here?" I said.

"Do you remember, Stella that I gave you a tutorial on how to transcend from time and space?

So far you have been successful; I'm not surprised that you already have the basic knowledge on how to become one with your soul and the universe?" Complaining with Luna would be near impossible because I remember the dream last night, she asked me if I was familiar with the third eye and she taught me how to transcend.

"I hate to kill the moment, but if one such as myself were to become one with my soul and the universe then why I am so miserable; furthermore why isn't the energy from the universe flowing into my body, thus becoming one with me; rejuvenating me and lift me from the pit I currently live in." everyone I came across so far has a companion; since I lost mine, I feel like I lost a piece of my soul thus far. This has led me to this day, a person that hates friendship because friendship is dead to me.

From the corner the large white horse came closer; "dear Stella, my sister told me about the perils you have faced so far, especially your dearest friend that was lost to violence; Luna brought you here to Canterlot because you were in need of a fresh start and some friends…"

"I don't have any friends; no one will replace my best friend Eva. Please just take me back and mind your own dam business." So with that I attempted to climb out of that large circular double bed, but instead of seeing two bear feet I saw four wobbling hooves, hooves the colour of light goldenrod yellow; were are my chest nut feet. This event was surreal; I thought this was a joke played on me or I was on some cheap illegal substance.

"Were are my feet?" I stammered; Luna was next to reply.

"Since you're in the realm of ponies your physical features have altered to adapt to this realm…"

"My old body suited me just fine," I grumbled.

"Unfortunately for you Stella this how the universe works; however since your now a pony you can fit in and makes some friends," Celestia said; I really did not want to make some friends, I wanted to go home and do what I'm good at, squabbling and being gloomy.

What was now an interesting topic was my hair it had shades and highlights similar to the scene of twilight, my favourite time of the day; I liked the way my hair was. In my world my hair was short black and curly; my African hair broke alot which made me envious when I was to see others flaunting and showed off their luxurious hair in all directions. Now it is the girls turn to envy me, but they are there and I am here; I giggled to myself wickedly. Next on the agenda was having the ability to walk on all fours.

I didn't think from being a bipedal creature to now being a quadruped small horse would be frightening yet difficult at the same time; "I am a pony, I was a human but now I am a pony" I mumbled

"Luna brought me here, to this alternate universe to make some friends. Why couldn't she bring others that are suffering just like me or worse to mingle; did she only bring me here because I had a purpose to fulfil, I really don't know." I finish my little entry that I will be noting down later.

"Stella, you quite right, you do have a destiny to fulfil. But first I would like to introduce my dearest student princess Twilight Sparkle and her five mare friends tomorrow. They will teach you the element of friendship so you can fulfil your own destiny; I'm sure right now you're aching to see your new appearance." Celestia said; Luna on the other hand produced a mirror from nowhere right in front of me with her magical horn.

I can see the colour of orange, yellow, tangerine, periwinkle and many colours I cannot describe as the colour of twilight for my hair, or mane now since I'm an equine; my hair was all over the place because I just woke up from a strange dream that turned out to be reality. Sticking out of the was hairy mess was a horn which was the same colour as my four limbs and my bare behind which appeared, my new horn also consisted of carvings that a goat has on their horn. my new feature looked like a Cornetto ice cream; my tail was also the same colour as my hair/mane. The only thing that seemed to annoy me was that I was slightly shorter than Luna; in my world I was belittled and was the smallest in the class. I would get bombarded with assaults because of my colour, background, social identity and my height which was five foot; maybe this is why I'm here, to start over. But I'm afraid that I would get bullied again and become a social outcast once more. What more to add to my troubles is that my nose is even bigger that when I was human; this added more greave to what I had when I was human. My new eye colour was gold in the centre and black for the outline; as I noticed this I huffed at myself. I was a fan of twilight saga, but having eyes like the characters suited my fur colour not my human skin tone.

"I think that's enough self-admiration Stella." Luna said before the magical mirror vanished into nothingness. Since I am in the realm of ponies and I have become one of them what am I supposed to do now, say hello to everybody and get a job; probably, but I'm frightened of meeting new people or animals.

"So where do I go from here Celestia and Luna?" I asked

"You will be staying with princess Twilight in Ponyville; she will also serve you as a teacher whilst you are staying at the castle of friendship, but today I will give you a beginner's lesson in magic during and after breakfast. Any questions Stella?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Um why is Twilight a princess and where is the king or queen of this country?"

"Twilight Sparkle became princess of friendship because she discovered her destiny and demonstrating the six element of harmony. I'm princess of the sun and my sister is princess of the moon; my parents however are the retired king and queen ; they live in the cluster of stars at space." Celestia explained; the makes sense, Luna and Celestia are assigned to their duties based on their names and abilities; how interesting.

Breakfast was in a large hall which was even grander than Hampton court palace's dining hall; the only problem was that I couldn't eat with my hooves that I just used to walk with. I guess I really did need lessons in magic so I can levitate cutlery just like Luna and Celestia; first attempt was by looking and copying, this was at breakfast. I got orange juice all over my section of the long table, well at least I managed to move the item; second attempt I ended up pouring porridge on my mane and speared the bowl with my horn. Third and final attempt, well I managed to get food down my throat without it landing anywhere else; this was frustrating but I manage to achieve something."

"Good Job Stella, you're just like Twilight when I first taught her." Celestia complemented

"Like how so," I asked quizzically.

"Gifted," Celestia finished "Yes, getting it right the third time is quite an achievement. Twilight was the same as you when she was a filly." That was a warm complement; at my own world the only comments I receive was that your stupid or idiot. Gifted was something completely new and alien to me; maybe I can get used to living here from now on.

"Thank you Princess, I never received complements like that before."

"Get used to it because it's going to happen more often." A different winged unicorn said as she randomly appeared from nowhere. Her stomach seemed rounder than the rest of her body.

"Who are you, are you a princess too?" I asked.

"I'm cadence and I represent love, yes I'm a princess as well; Princess Celestia has been speaking of your arrival to our world. I know you faced many perils and have suffered so much, but now the suffering will end since you're in a loving environment."

"Ok then, so why have you all got tattoos on your bottoms?" I asked whilst liking at each ponies behind. The three giggled a bit before containing themselves so they are not being I'll mannered. Princess Cadence stepped forward so we were faced to face.

"They are not tattoos, they are cutie marks; they represent the talent the pony has and their personality. For example mine represent love and the ruling of the crystal empire, Celestia's represent the sun since she raises the sun each day and Luna's is the moon, you can guess that one yourself Stella. Since you have no cutie mark Twilight and her friends will help you find your special talent, but I must warn you to take your time there is no hurry."

Cadence even helped me to style my hair which looked nice; the back was packed by being plaited from back to front. My front was left draped each side of my shoulders.

Part two of the first lesson started in the midday; princess Celestia was teaching me how to write with a quill; the hand writing in my eyes seemed very sloppy and of a five year old, but Celestia said that was very good for a first try. Why was there a feeling she was being too nice since I couldn't even read what I just said.

"To improve, practice and patience is a virtue and must be valued, Stella" Celestia reassured me; after that she departed to the other side of the royal library to write a letter addressing to Twilight.

Dear princess Twilight Sparkle

I am writing to tell you that you are receiving a visitor from Canterlot named Stella Thomson; she will be staying with you to learn the magic of friendship.

your faithful princess, Celestia

Celestia threw the scroll into the green flames of the hearth. Moments later another letter appeared from the flames that was from Twilight.

Dear Princess Celestia

Thank you for informing me about the new visitor; furthermore I am grateful that you allowed me to teach Stella about the magic of friendship.

P.S I can't wait to see her.

your faithfully student and princess, Twilight Sparkle

At that time my handwriting managed to be more readable by writing nonsense on the various scrolls; Celestia smiled as she came over to see my progress.

"Well done Stella, I can see your excelling; I think you deserve a break." As soon as Celestia mentioned break I dashed to the doors so I can wonder around the palace which means venturing the unknown.

**please review**


	5. Chapter 5: fears and redemption

**Summery **

**Stella Thompson is whisked to awken in a realm populated by ponies and other creatures by princess Luna to seek redemption; furthermore the new citizen is just getting used to her new body.**

* * *

><p>Stella's break had been so far great, she was currently roaming Canterlot's exclusive garden whilst gazing at the wildlife dancing within the foliage; the young girl couldn't help but pay attention to the ponies passing by whilst in a Zen state manner; abruptly Stella was comparing life on earth to life on a pony planet.<p>

"Earth is not like this," she mumbled; the people she had been around were dull and almost considered to some as just plain rude compared to Canterlot ponies. What was common in Stella's region was squabbling between commuters and bad attitude flaring from Londoners. Another reason why Canterlot would be an ideal place for Stella to admire would be the exceptional scenery. The girl had not travelled far, she had never experience the absolute serene beauty of ancient and modern building and places; by marvelling the exterior of Canterlot castle she already began to manifest in ideas for her fantasy dream ideal home.

The young mare cocked her head to the side of he sweet scent of pastries wafting in the air; there, by the blossoming tree was a family of three unicorns having a picnic. The joy of the family conveyed seemed to make Stella envious, she responded by kicking her back hoof and huffing at the same time. Time on earth had indeed been harsh; right now Stella should be in school. "I wonder if anyone has noticed my absence, yeah right; they probably forgot I existed," Stella mumbled. Time had passed since the lunch break, it was when twilight started to make its grand entrance in the sky the pony only just noticed she was late for yet another lesson in sorcery.

"I see you have enjoyed your solo tour of Canterlot," Celestia chided as I came into her study.

"Yeah it was great, almost felt envious cuz the pony people here are a lot different from the people from my world."

"how so?" Celestia commented.

"The people here are lovely compared to back at home." I added sensing guilt coming from Princess Celestia.

"What a shame, but that shall now end since your in Equestria." The final lesson Stella had before she would leave the following morning is the ability to teleport; to do this Celestia told Stella to imagine herself as a mass of pure energy. Whilst Stella was mesmerized herself as energy she followed her teachers instructions which was to contract on that energy until it disappeared then reappeared in a location such as the library. Stella was accurate for her first attempted; the location Stella reached was the door of the library.

"Good job for your first attempt, Stella. How about you try that one more time," with that Stella complied and was spot on the second time; magic lesson seamed to be draining the young pony so Stella bid Celestia good night since tomorrow was going to be a long day after Celestia made young Stella spend twenty minutes by appearing and reappearing.

As the mare sleep she heard a long hiss that seemed repugnant, "I ssee your having a lovely sslumper dear princessss of twilight." Stella didn't know were the voice was coming from; it was pretty hard to teal what was in front girl since she was surrounded by darkness and the voice was coming from all directions.

"Whoever you are leave me alone, I don't want to suffer anymore." Stella spoke with fear conveyed in her tone.

"Leave you alone, you my lady are queen of twilight. So we are apart of you and you are apart of me, which means we will never leave you alone; earthly realm or pony realm. we still will linger in darkest corners of your mind Stella Thompson." the lucid dream left Stella roused and up for all night whilst covered in a sheet of her own perspiration.


	6. Chapter 6: a problem shared

**Narrator's note: chapter 5 and 6 is narrator's point of view, furthermore I do not own the character of my little pony friendship is magic accept Stella Thompson and Eva. J**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Dawn broke; it was time for the little pony to awaken for the new day, the only issue was that Stella was already awake. She had been awake all night due to terrifying nightmare of shadow phantoms. Stella sluggishly climbed out of bed or rather used her strength to push herself off the bed onto the cold marble floor; washing away the visible signs of fatigue was quite a challenge to the young mare but Stella had managed to do the next task which was to brush her teeth.<p>

Breakfast came; "Good morning Stella did you rest well," Celestia greeted; Luna face showed aggravation however she covered her true emotions so nopony can ask what's the matter, Stella could tell Luna's emotions since she was staring at the midnight blue alicorn eyes.

"Oh I had the best night sleep in month's princess." Stella lied; Celestia and Luna didn't by the false emotion given off by the young unicorn. "So what are the plans for today, Celestia and Luna?"

"You are to leave Canterlot at midday so you can live with Princess Twilight Sparkle." Luna spoke; after breakfast Stella visited the library again for her second lesson this week, healing spell.

"How am I supposed to do a healing spell Celestia?"

The mare panted whilst struggling for breath; this lesson proved to be quite tricky, since healing spell actually deducts energy points of a unicorn's energy level bar; again Stella tried harder this time, but alas there was no success. "Dammit, why can't I do the stupid healing spell?" Stella huffed.

"That's because you're straining yourself, Stella. Remember the key is relax and to take your time."

"I don't want to take my time; I want to get the spell right now later." Another grunt was let out of the mare.

"Dear Stella is something bothering you?"

"No Celestia, I'm fine. Why are you asking?" Stella retorted.

"It just that you look like you have had better days. Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" Stella responded by trying to block what was bothering her, then she would try the spell one last time to heal the injured blue jay's right wing; Stella pushed the energy from her hooves all the way up to her focusing point, which was her horn. From the focusing point a dirty yellow aura appeared then surrounded the helpless bird. "Success," the pony cheered silently, before she was cut off by the flying bird.

"I can assure you Celestia that nothing is bothering me, I swear." After lesson Stella right away left the library to take a nap so she can recover from her fatigue, the mare remembered why she didn't get any sleep from the night before. Finally the unicorn made it to her bed chambers and wasted no time climbing into the soft bed; as Stella was drifting into deep sleep the voices yet again tried to torment the mare.

"Just ignore the voice Stell," the mare mumbled to herself; Stella was determined not to have a repeat of yesterday night's scene. Instead of hearing the aggravating sound of the voice she began to her a similar voice.

"Hay Stell, you should just find a way to get back to your world since your just a big inconvenience here. Not that I'm trying to be rude or anything."

"Get lost." Stella shouted at the voice, as she realized the voice belong to her deceased friend Eva; Stella shot straight up whilst flaring her nostrils; "be gone with you, you are not my friends so get out of my head. Eva was my only true friend, by you using her voice you are sullying my dear friends image." Stella fought.

"Sullying my dear friend's image, please. You got no friends so you're going to need me to live; after all without me you would have been pushing up the daisy. Let me just be clear with you, Friend. The only reason Celestia and Luna want you is because you have potentials.

"Potentials," Stella repeated.

"Yes potentials, they're afraid of you Stella; the reason why they fear you is because you have the power to overthrow them, thus making them insignificant to the pony realm. So I say you distant yourself from the ponies so you can grow in knowledge and energy and take what's your." The shadows chimed; abruptly Stella was distracted by the nock on the door.

"Who's there?" Stella shouted

"It's me Luna; I come here to serve you as what you say on earth an agony aunt or a counsellor…"

"No thanks I don't need any of them especially a counsellor."

"You didn't let me finish my sentence; I came to you because there was a quote in the Star swirl the bearded journal about the bearer of twilight appearing in the twenty first age. The quote says this. The bearer of twilight come forth to the land of ponies and presents them with the promised lands, but beware that the bearer of twilight is confounded by voices of the shadow.

What I'm trying to say is that Starswirl mentioned the bearer of twilight which is you to be vigilant and to not be swayed by the shadows; or bad thing will happen."

"What will happen?" Stella interrupted.

"Then you will be corrupted and find yourself banished for a thousand years on the moon."

"Well thanks for the pep talk; I guess I have to go see your sister." I met Celestia in the throne room as planned at the precise time of 12:00 PM.

"Welcome Stella, I believe it is time for the guards to you to Ponyville," Celestia said. The travel was quick and scenic; from the sky I saw a large cluster of cottages that formed a small community. Where I was staying was at the library/tree house crystal castle

"Greeting," the lavender alicorn said "and welcome to my crystal library. You must be the new friend from Canterlot, Stella."

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7: Seventh friend

**I haven't added this chapter in a while since I had to complete my course work.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>It had been the first time since I entered this realm that I step on the dusty ground; the citizens of Ponyville had abruptly stopped their daily routine to stare at the newcomer climbing out of the carriage. "They seem to be not used to having visitors around here." I murmured to myself as I climbed out of the carriage; from the crystal castle was a lavender coloured mare with an sleeping infant dragon on her back. The hues of the highlights on the mares hair resembled the highlights I saw on another pony in Canterlot accept it was a male and was captain of the royal guard.<p>

"Hello Stella, welcome to Ponyville." Princess Twilight greeted; I already know her name since Princess Celestia told me; "I am princess Twilight sparkle, but you can call me Twilight instead."

"Hello Twilight, Celestia said I can stay over at the castle; she also said you're going to be my mentor." By learning sorcery or magic I can find a way to get back to the human world; I wonder if I would be missed if I were to be a permanent resident here, my mum may worry. It wouldn't be fair if she worried. Yet she does not know who her daughter really is; her daughter is a complete stranger, but she still remains unaware of what Stella gets up to every day.

"Yes, princess Celestia gave me the honour of teach magic to you. Come inside Stella, it's rude for me to keep you outside in this breezy weather." Compared to Canterlot palace this castle was cosy yet spacious; the main area had six thrones, those six thrones had six symbols which were: three apples, a cloud with lightning beneath it, three butterflies, three diamonds, three balloons and a large star with six small stars surrounding the symbol.

"Nice thrones." I chimed

"Thank you Stella, these thrones allow me and my five friends to spread friendship around Equestria; that reminds me all my friends are in the social living area. I believe there is a surprise for you." Before I could respond, Twilight blindfolded me.

"Twilight what are you doing?" She continued to tie the knot with her energy.

"Can't let you ruin the surprise." I pouted, now my hearing and smelling were the only sense I could use to detect what was going on; from the background I heard murmuring of more than one pony and detected the scent of punch and cake. It seemed like they were arguing about something important, then the murmuring silenced suddenly. With Twilight's magic she untied the black blindfold to reveal a team of ponies.

"Surprise!" the pony yelled; the pink pony blasted confetti out of cannon into the air, thus decorating the entire floor; the banner draped on the crystal pillars spelled out Welcome to Ponyville Stella.

"Hi my names Rarity, I do love your hair; were did you get it done." A white pony said.

"Rarity quite hogging our guest, it mine turn; Howdy, I'm Applejack." The orange mare gave me a basket of apple pies which I guess game form the apple orchard that is owned by the apple family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ponies." I spoke to Rarity and Applejack; next was the pink cotton candy haired pony.

"I'm pinkie pie; it totally was my idea to throw you a welcome party Stella." The pink pony placed a multi-coloured party hat on the crown of my head then handed me a noise maker.

"Yes, um thank you for the party pinkie pie, who's the two pegasi over there!"

"That's rainbow dash and Fluttershy; Rainbow Dash is helping Fluttershy look for her pet bunny called Angle. That's why they didn't come up to ya and say hi.

"That's reasonable. So Pinkie how do those chairs actually work, I'm speaking scientifically?"

"You have to ask twilight she the super smarty pants around here, Stella." Twilight gave me a long answered which was only theories.

"There are many theories to this. One of my theories is that either the chairs covert the emotions we generate into positive energy that obviously is projected out of the castle. Second theory is that the positive energy we generate when we are friends is amplified so that everyone in Equstria feels what we are feeling now."

"That seems like a reasonable theory, Twilight."

"Yes it is. Since you are here my friends are your friends too; so you will never be lonely ever again."

Twilight raised a glass to having a seventh best friend in Ponyville.

"Looks like I have a seventh best friend; and as your friend I'll help you find your destiny." Twilight declared as she pointed to my bare flank.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading; please review ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: within the heart

**Heres chapter eight**

**enjoy**

The day was coming to a close as night mix with day to become twilight; the ponies began to bid their farewells; meanwhile Twilight used her magic to clean up the mess in record time. Spike who was now awake joined Twilight, but he seemed to have an ache in his belly for eating too many cupcakes and ice cream. "May I help Twilight" I asked

"There's nothing much you can do Stella. Besides I'm already finished," Twilight replied.

"Well then if there's nothing I can do then I'm going to bed now." Twilight already showed were I'm going to sleep; the crystal castle has at least to bedrooms, so I don't have to share with anybody or pony else.

"Alright Stella; goodnight." Twilight said as she organised her books again.

"Why would these ponies want to make friends with me; I'm a parasite, a downer. I will only just cause heart ache and grieve, one such as myself deserves to be lonesome for forever and eternity. Withing myself I had the strangest urge to sing, I never sung a song in my life, since I would sully the very music itself.

My heart yearns for friendship, but I deny it its diet.

Just give me what I want because I'm yearning for companions.

Don't go along, it'll dear cuz Eva can't be brought from the dead.

Beautiful mother soft and sweet; once your around I not complete.

Back in the day I reach for you, but now we don't sink.

And how can I make and meant for what I did to you; for what I did to you.

I am a great fool; Eva I'm so sorry.

I finished my song and cried myself to sleep again; for the first time the song was field with pain and sorry, this made the song very passionate which means I quite like the song; I shall call it Stella's Lament. the very night the shadows of my dream tormented me once more; the shadows represented all my fears, those fears constantly bombard me so I will never rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading; I was inspired to write a song since I hearted FMA.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: coming out

**I haven't added this chapter in a while since I had to complete my course work.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>It had been the first time since I entered this realm that I step on the dusty ground; the citizens of Ponyville had abruptly stopped their daily routine to stare at the newcomer climbing out of the carriage. "They seem to be not used to having visitors around here." I murmured to myself as I climbed out of the carriage; from the crystal castle was a lavender coloured mare with an sleeping infant dragon on her back. The hues of the highlights on the mares hair resembled the highlights I saw on another pony in Canterlot accept it was a male and was captain of the royal guard.<p>

"Hello Stella, welcome to Ponyville." Princess Twilight greeted; I already know her name since Princess Celestia told me; "I am princess Twilight sparkle, but you can call me Twilight instead."

"Hello Twilight, Celestia said I can stay over at the castle; she also said you're going to be my mentor." By learning sorcery or magic I can find a way to get back to the human world; I wonder if I would be missed if I were to be a permanent resident here, my mum may worry. It wouldn't be fair if she worried. Yet she does not know who her daughter really is; her daughter is a complete stranger, but she still remains unaware of what Stella gets up to every day.

"Yes, princess Celestia gave me the honour of teach magic to you. Come inside Stella, it's rude for me to keep you outside in this breezy weather." Compared to Canterlot palace this castle was cosy yet spacious; the main area had six thrones, those six thrones had six symbols which were: three apples, a cloud with lightning beneath it, three butterflies, three diamonds, three balloons and a large star with six small stars surrounding the symbol.

"Nice thrones." I chimed

"Thank you Stella, these thrones allow me and my five friends to spread friendship around Equestria; that reminds me all my friends are in the social living area. I believe there is a surprise for you." Before I could respond, Twilight blindfolded me.

"Twilight what are you doing?" She continued to tie the knot with her energy.

"Can't let you ruin the surprise." I pouted, now my hearing and smelling were the only sense I could use to detect what was going on; from the background I heard murmuring of more than one pony and detected the scent of punch and cake. It seemed like they were arguing about something important, then the murmuring silenced suddenly. With Twilight's magic she untied the black blindfold to reveal a team of ponies.

"Surprise!" the pony yelled; the pink pony blasted confetti out of cannon into the air, thus decorating the entire floor; the banner draped on the crystal pillars spelled out Welcome to Ponyville Stella.

"Hi my names Rarity, I do love your hair; were did you get it done." A white pony said.

"Rarity quite hogging our guest, it mine turn; Howdy, I'm Applejack." The orange mare gave me a basket of apple pies which I guess game form the apple orchard that is owned by the apple family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ponies." I spoke to Rarity and Applejack; next was the pink cotton candy haired pony.

"I'm pinkie pie; it totally was my idea to throw you a welcome party Stella." The pink pony placed a multi-coloured party hat on the crown of my head then handed me a noise maker.

"Yes, um thank you for the party pinkie pie, who's the two pegasi over there!"

"That's rainbow dash and Fluttershy; Rainbow Dash is helping Fluttershy look for her pet bunny called Angle. That's why they didn't come up to ya and say hi.

"That's reasonable. So Pinkie how do those chairs actually work, I'm speaking scientifically?"

"You have to ask twilight she the super smarty pants around here, Stella." Twilight gave me a long answered which was only theories.

"There are many theories to this. One of my theories is that either the chairs covert the emotions we generate into positive energy that obviously is projected out of the castle. Second theory is that the positive energy we generate when we are friends is amplified so that everyone in Equstria feels what we are feeling now."

"That seems like a reasonable theory, Twilight."

"Yes it is. Since you are here my friends are your friends too; so you will never be lonely ever again."

Twilight raised a glass to having a seventh best friend in Ponyville.

"Looks like I have a seventh best friend; and as your friend I'll help you find your destiny." Twilight declared as she pointed to my bare flank.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading; please review ;)<strong>


End file.
